


[Translation]Manacles of Shimmersilk闪绸的镣铐

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Master and Apprentice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Apprentice, NSFW Art, New Apprentice Palpatine, Plagueis's new plaything more like..., Sith Lord Love-Hate Relationship, Sith Shenanigans, Sith slash, Slash art, The Gathering, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Unrequited Lust, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 3k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: “但真正的力量不需要彰显自己的利爪和尖牙，也不需要用嘶吼与咆哮宣告自己的到来，西迪厄斯。闪绸的镣铐、目标明确的魅力还有政治上的机敏可以征服一切。”——《达斯•普雷格斯》啧啧，好美味的隐喻，我们来发散一下。现增加NSFW插图





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manacles of Shimmersilk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083055) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



他引导人类的手穿过柔软的绸缎，然后扎紧缠绕细瘦手腕的闪绸，期间，对方就那么软软地耷拉着，任凭他摆布，简直像听天由命一样。只是简直而已。普雷格斯瘦长的手指划过弟子胳膊上紧致的肌肉，感觉到人类温暖的皮肤在他冰冷的碰触下瑟缩了一次。他笑了笑，低头向自己的奖品，在昏暗的日落光线下，这具光滑的身体几乎在发光。夜幕正待降临，阴影与官能的界限变得模糊不清，融合为模棱两可的迷醉感。

西迪厄斯仰躺在宽阔的床上，一丝不挂，静待师父的检阅。他的两只手腕都用柔软的闪绸绑在豪华大床的床柱上，苍蓝色的眼睛半闭着，不知道藏了什么阴暗的想法。普雷格斯审视了一下对方光滑皮肤泛起的健康红晕。人类的身体真是奇怪，如此脆弱，青春稍纵即逝，轻而易举就会在折磨下受伤、撕裂。西斯师父冷漠地用手拂过一颗坚硬的小乳头，冷静无情地拧了它一下，勾得对方一声轻喘。

西迪厄斯在退缩的同时似乎异常享受，还有什么比这更有趣呢？这些人类被他们自己的身体官能和神经末梢奴役。普雷格斯打量着皮肤上鲜艳的红晕，用手划过瘦削胸膛，激的对方微微颤抖。人类的性奋是那么明显就能被捕捉到；操纵他们简直太过容易，连他工于心计的内敛徒弟也不能例外。

西迪厄斯咬紧牙关，好像能感受到师父的想法似的，在普雷格斯用手划过自己肋骨的时候一声没吭。普雷格斯的手指压过条条肋骨，仿佛在计数，不时遇上早已愈合和新近留下的光剑伤痕。当普雷格斯在一根最近断裂后被修复的肋骨上面施压的时候，西迪厄斯反射性地扭动起来。

“今天你要学的这一课非常重要，西迪厄斯尊主，”普雷格斯靠近人类稍小的耳朵低语道，用冰冷的呼吸挑逗对方。“闪绸的镣铐比耐钢的镣铐有效的多。快感也可以像疼痛一样有说服性。看到现在疼痛对你做的了吧？”他继续施压，愈合的骨骼再次开裂，逼西迪厄斯发出一声呜咽，纤细的手指绝望地抓紧了将他绑在床上的绳索。

“是……”西迪厄斯断断续续地喘着气，不忘低吼。“是，我知道。”

普雷格斯松开手，他的弟子总算松了口气。人类的身体刚刚还是那么的僵硬，现在却软瘫在柔软的床单上，他都能从西迪厄斯的脑中感知到一丝感激的疲惫。 _你放松得太早啦，我的弟子_ ，他兴味十足地想，瞥到西迪厄斯挣扎时磨蹭出红痕的手腕。那里很快就要淤青了……

“快感嘛，自有它的说服力，”他说完站起身，去房间另一头给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，韦鲁纳这个傻瓜最新的礼物，这家伙还没放弃对他的缪恩善主拍马屁。尽管他密谋在得到王座以后背叛我。人类啊人类。但是普雷格斯估算过，那个蓄须的纳布人至少还需要十年才能达到目的，他有的是时间准备。西斯尊主呷了一口酒，享受了片刻它带给自己扁平舌头的触感以后才转身打量自己的门徒。

躺在床上的西迪厄斯也看向他，明显在探究自己被晾在一旁的原因，试图在原力中掩盖自己的恐惧。普雷格斯笑着又喝了一口。他在矮桌旁边找到一把椅子，看似随意地翘起了二郎腿。西迪厄斯一动不动，还在等待着；他早已学会不要在师父干这种事的兴头上试图逃跑。

“快感嘛，我年轻的弟子，有多重形式。它可以满足最为压抑的渴望，将我们的决意融化为顺受。它可以削弱最为强大的战士，把力量交到弱者的手中。”普雷格斯又喝了一口。

西迪厄斯耐心等待。

“它能用任何科学都无法预测的方式将两颗心绑在一起，也会在临近末尾的时候灰飞烟灭。”他研究了一下被黑色丝绸绑住的纤瘦双腿；至少这事永远不会结束。这个，颤抖的黑暗力量与柔软的肌肤，是他打算永远享受的快感。西迪厄斯看到他的眼神赶忙避开视线，转而盯着远处的墙壁。

普雷格斯慢慢喝完那杯酒，知道黑暗已经包裹住了他们。自己新收的弟子是那么的强大，这让他倍感惊奇，与此同时，西迪厄斯自己并不知道在缪恩人的指导下他有多大的潜力。今晚的课程对两人来说都是享受，至少肉体上如此。

普雷格斯将酒杯放到一边站起身，用刻意的动作解开外袍，正好能吸引西迪厄斯闪着近金斑的眼睛的注意。他感到原力在他们周围紧张起来，像是颤抖地吸了口气。西迪厄斯浅浅呼吸了几下，在床上扭了扭。

缪恩人静静滑过房间他来到床边，伸出修长的手臂摸了摸其中一条温暖的腿。西迪厄斯想躲开，但颀长的手指也随之而动，贴上光滑的皮肤。普雷格斯轻轻捏了捏。“当然了，快感像疼痛一样有效。它能让目标变弱，最终让他们崩溃。用的不是鲜血而是欲望。有时候，需要两者兼用来达到目的。”

他的手继续往上游走，最终擦过紧致大腿之间的柱体。西迪厄斯僵住了，喃喃道，“师父，既然快感和您说的一样强大，施加者难道不会和目标一样落入陷阱吗？”

“也许吧，”普雷格斯想了一下，收回了手。“如果不小心的话可能性还很高。”

西迪厄斯冒险露出一个微笑。“似乎风险比所得要大啊。”

普雷格斯用指尖碰了碰对方薄薄的嘴唇，擦掉那抹狡猾的笑容，用迫切的快感撬开那张嘴，伸进两根手指，感到火热湿润的舌头缠绕上来。西迪厄斯接受了，他闭上眼睛，肆意舔舐师父的手指。缪恩人惊讶地发现这种感觉轻易就点燃了他的欲望。年轻的人类学得那么快，已经弄明白了自己的喜好。

他抽出手指，滑下年轻西斯的喉咙，越过他的肚脐继续向下，留下一道清凉的唾液。手指揪住下面柔软的红色耻毛往上提，西迪厄斯发出“嘶嘶”的声音顺着对方的动作往上拱以减轻撕扯的痛苦，对方放手后又重新跌回床上。围绕两人的空气冷了下来，原力的黑暗面在他们之间蛇行游走，仿佛活生生的怪兽。

普雷格斯完全放开弟子只是为了脱掉其余的衣物，他看到西迪厄斯因为知道即将发生的事而变得面色苍白。床垫在缪恩人的体重下凹陷了下去，他爬到小个子的人类上方停住了，两人的身体差几公分就会碰上。

就像火与冰，缪恩人边想边感受人类身体的热辐射。他压低声音沙哑地说，“你记得怎么利用快感的力量吗，我年轻的弟子？”

作为回应，西迪厄斯颤抖了一下，挺身迎向普雷格斯，两人的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，普雷格斯几乎把年轻的西斯尊主彻底包裹了起来。他用手握住精瘦的大腿，将它们分开，往上压，发出一声低吼，直到年轻人几乎对折，西迪厄斯呜咽了一声，感到缪恩人粗大的硬挺正压在他敏感的入口处。

“不幸的是你的手还被绑着，西迪厄斯尊主，”普雷格斯低语，用拇指划擦年轻西斯光滑的皮肤，同时监测原力的变化。“我倒是不介意它们带来的快感。”

西迪厄斯想了一下。“您会放开我吗，好让我服侍您，师父？”

普雷格斯大笑起来，喉音滚滚。“我想还是不用了，西迪厄斯尊主。今晚，快感要俘获的是你，我只是来确保你能从中学到东西的。”他往前一挺，只进去一点点，看看人类到底有多紧，然后就收了回去。西迪厄斯咬住嘴唇。普雷格斯又碰了他两次，直到纤瘦的身体因为他的调戏而不住发抖。

“今晚，是你的师父紧紧绑住你，比任何钢铁都要牢靠，”普雷格斯告诉他。“你会被自己的身体击败，被你对此的欲望背叛，”他再次前挺，这回完全插入，西迪厄斯瑟缩了一下，抽了口气，挣扎着想逃离入体的异物。“啊，但疼痛总是压过快感，不是吗？”普雷格斯轻笑道。“两者都很有说服力，不是吗？就像我说的……”

西迪厄斯咬紧牙关，他的身体被无情拉扯以容纳师父，血液让粗大的柱体润滑了一点。“您……很明智，师父。”

普雷格斯往上冲刺。“有朝一日，你会学会我所知的一切，到时候再也无人能阻挡我们，西迪厄斯尊主。那就是你要的，比任何知识都重要。”西迪厄斯嘟囔了一声，挪动了一下身体。

他凑近对方。“你渴求力量。”

西迪厄斯的眼睛爆出金光。“是的，师父！”

“那你可听好了，我的弟子，”普雷格斯说。“力量有很多种形式。憎恨是，智慧是……”他猛地一顶，收获对方一声轻吟。“快感……也是。”

“对……您说的对……”西迪厄斯轻声叹道，甬道收紧了，但那依旧是因为疼痛而非快感，是忿恨而非销魂。

普雷格斯打开思想的大门，用它轻触身下西迪厄斯炽热的思绪，让对方感受到绷紧甬道的热力，感受到敏感的神经被缪恩人碰到以后自己发出的压抑的啜泣，以及普雷格斯本人感受到的铺天盖地的力量。慢慢的，西迪厄斯也张开思想回应起对方，碰触师父送给他的快感将它们挪为己用，他一瞬间的犹豫更点燃了年长西斯的欲火。

普雷格斯发觉弟子感受到的快感终于盖过了疼痛。精致的皮肤下面，脉搏逐渐加快。那副小身板无意识地扭动着，将他吞得越来越深。纤细的手指紧紧抓住闪绸的绳结。西迪厄斯喘着粗气，在普雷格斯有节奏的撞击下，他的脸颊也越来越红。普雷格斯将自己的长手挤进对方颤抖的身体背后，将人类拉得更近，“感受这种被身体背叛的力量，它不顾你的阻拦继续渴求欢愉。”

西迪厄斯半闭着眼睛看向他。“师父……”

“这就是快感的力量，”他低下头，轻啄对方扬起的喉咙，惹得年轻人发出一声呻吟。“要学会利用它，掌握了这个以及你熟悉的黑暗，征服什么都不在话下。”

西迪厄斯闭上眼，在即将释放的缪恩人进一步胀大的时候咬紧牙关。

“让他们离不开你，西迪厄斯尊主。用魅力、快感以及盲目的奉献让他们离不开你，”普雷格斯低吼道。“然后在他们完全凭你摆布以后划开他们的喉咙。”他用原力掐住弟子纤细的脖子，身下的西迪厄斯在发现自己无法呼吸以后恐慌起来。

但他的身体却已经在师父的手下崩溃了，普雷格斯深深射进他体内的时候，他止不住地扭动与颤抖，窒息压下了他压抑的呐喊，却不断刺激他敏感的神经，直到他在缪恩人的手中高潮。普雷格斯看着原力消散，看着他从高潮的顶峰滑下，喘着粗气，金色的眼睛里闪现出一抹脆弱的蓝光。那是愤怒，是警觉。

普雷格斯抽出分身，坐到床边，漫不经心地抚摸人类纤瘦的四肢，完全不在乎自己在人类身上留下的东西。他解开闪绸的镣铐，释放淤青的四肢，看着西迪厄斯蜷缩起身来。他还是那么忧虑，还是那么美味……他摇摇头，喃喃道，“用帕尔帕庭柔软温情的双手抓住他们的心，然后用西迪厄斯的利爪割开他们的喉咙。等他们终于意识到你的到来之时就太晚了，我年轻的弟子。”

他瞥了对方一眼以为人类会说些什么，但西迪厄斯只是静静看着他。

【译注】

[1]闪绸：泰瑞亚出产的一种丝绸。


End file.
